Battle for New York
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Marvel/Teenage mutant ninja turtles crossover. Hydra operative kidnaps and experiments on Karai and April to set about creating new generation of weapon plus project for the latest take over the world attempts which is increased when they discover the power of the Kraang mutagen this will force the Turtles will have with the Avengers to stop Hydra latest plan to take over the world
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/ Marvel

Rise of the Mutate Army

Chapter 1:Phase One - Acquire Subjects

Disclaimer: I only own all original character all other characters are owned by the respective parties

thanks to my Beta reader DarkAAlex

2100 Hours, 22nd September 2013

Stone Enterprise

Finance District, New York City

Inside the penthouse office, which is decorated in with modern furniture, in the center of the room is a dark oak desk, inside a display cabinet is a SS female officer uniform; it has a green arm band with a black octopus on it. There are a three to four HD computer screens relaying footage of all areas of the building, while at the oak desk sat a late twenty year old male dressed in a stylish business suit with short brown hair in a smart style, wearing a pair of glasses covering his blue eyes. He's looking over some projects with the same black octopus symbol that is on the SS uniform.

The man looks up at the HD computer screen to see a woman followed by six ninja sneaking into the ventilation system.

'Figure Shredder would send some of his goons to get protection money out of me.' The man thought starring at the computer screen with a file in hand.

"Director Stone would you like some assistance to deal with the intruders?" Asked the voice over the intercom.

"No I don't fancy getting my hands dirty. Have Doctor Chaplin's lab prepared, I have someone in mind for the Slice and Dice program." Replied Director Stone

"Understood sir." The voice over the intercom said as Karai and six Foot Ninja dropped from the ventilation shaft.

"You have refused to pay protection to the Foot. We are here to make you see that Shredder won't take no for an answer." Karai said with her hand on the handle of her blade.

Director Stone stands up from his desk looking around at the Ninjas in front of him. Director Stone cracked his neck and started laughing while cracking his knuckles, revealing his ring with the black octopus.

"You think your father can intimidate me sending his adopted daughter to do his dirty work? You have no idea who you are up against, and this'll only end one of two ways." Director Stone said as he walked around to the front of his desk.

"You're outnumbered." One of the Foot Ninja said pointing out the obvious.

"You have to understand something Karai, I respect your father for sending someone into my place of business, I really do, but you have to ask yourself something; why do none of the criminals in this city attack my base of operation? They know that I'm a high ranking Hydra operative and that I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. I'll give you a choice; you can leave willingly or you can leave in body bag." said Director Stone

"We are not leaving without payment." said Karai as she and the other Foot Ninja drew their weapons.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen my dear. Looks like we are going to do this to the death, what a shame, your talents would be perfect for Hydra. You shouldn't have chosen to cross Hydras path." Director Stone said in a serious tone.

"Attack!" Karai ordered as two Foot Ninja attack Director Stone who simply dodge the oncoming attacks before grabbing one of the foot ninja in a headlock and breaking his neck, them pick up the falling Foot Ninjas sword, stabbing the other Foot Ninja the chest, killing him as well.

"I was really expecting better from you, my dear. I have faced Hand Ninjas much tougher than these pathetic excuses for a Ninja. I have gone toe to toe with Weapon X." said Director Stone while dodging another attack from a Foot Ninja, countering and killing him.

"Mistress Karai we should flee!' Pleaded one of the Foot Ninja as Director Stone kills another Foot Ninja.

"No! My father wants us to collect the money and we will collect it!" Karai stressed as she watches Director Stone making his way towards herself and the remaining two Foot Ninja.

"I have not had this much of a work out since Germany; when I took on Allied forces in hand to hand combat. You really should off choose the first option my dear, I really do hate to waste excellent talent, am I right." Director Stone asked.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Karai.

"You should know something Karai; Hydra influence has been spread across the globe, even to your little band of a Ninja clan. They told me you were coming, heck; they're even with you right now." Director Stone said. Before Karai could act the two remaining Foot Ninja placed their weapons at Karai throat.

"Traitors! Shredder will have your heads for this!" Karai threatened.

"You really should have listened to the Commander Stone. What do you want us to do with her?" Asked One of the Foot Ninja.

"I want you to take her to Doctor Chaplin, and to inform him to begin Project Slice. I'll inform the higher up that we are ready to create some new assassin for the Skull. When you are done with that, come and drag these bodies out of the penthouse and dump them into the river." Said Director Stone.

"Yes sir." Said one of the Foot Ninja and proceed to knock Karai out and dragged her out of the penthouse. Director Stone goes and sits back down at his desk and looks over some documents. One of the files is on April O'Neil; he picks up the file, which has blood splattered on it.

'This information I collect from the late Jack Kurtzman gives me the idea for Karai's partner once undergone the conditioning they will be next generation of Hydra assassins.' Thought Director Stone.

Director Stone pick up the phone and dials a number after number of rings someone answered the phone.

"I have job for you and it pays big. $20 million, the target want you to acquire is April O'Neil, bring her me and I'll send you the money account to your Swiss account once you deliver the target." He said. "Excellent," He replied when he got an answer, "I'll send you a photo of your target. She attends Roosevelt High School." He said hanging up the phone, walks out of the room as Stone Security guard entered the room to collect the dead Foot Ninja.

Dr. Chaplin lab

Stone Enterprise

Inside a state of the art lab, a large tank; that is holding Karai, who is hooked up to an oxygen mask and a weapon X mask covering her head. She is only wearing pair of panties, has tattoo above her left shoulder: X-27. The tank holding her is filled with water, a white young male, similar age of Karai and April, is wearing a pair of stonewash denim jeans, a pair of trainers, t-shirt, a white lab coat, he has a pair of rimmed glasses covering his eyes and has short auburn colored hair, is looking at IPAD.

Director Stone, who is carrying the blood covered file on April O'Neil, enters the lab which causes the young man to turn and face Director Stone while securing his hold on the IPAD.

"Tell me Chaplin, how is project X-27 coming along? I need a status report so I can inform the Council on these new projects." Director Stone said.

"It's going quite well sir. We have erased her memories regarding her being a member of the Foot Clan while keeping her ninja skills intact. We have begun creating false memories regarding her sister watching their parents being slaughtered in a SHIELD attack lead by Captain America and that she and her sister were trained by the Hand to get revenge on our enemies." Said Chaplin.

"You have such an impressive skill for such a talent scientist. What about the exo suits, what is the status on those?" Asked Director Stone.

"Thank you Director Stone. Both suits are ready for their subjects. When the conditioning is completed the Exo-suit will be biometric linked to their nervous system. Once we have completed the brainwashing and I've built the exo suits with the ability to turn invisible as well as the swords have been made out of combination of Adamantium and Vibranium, making them incredibly strong, they will become a true pair of unstoppable assassins." said Chaplin.

"Excellent. I want you to continue your work Chaplin, I have sent someone to acquire April O'Neil then you can start project X-26. Once they have been through the conditioning program then send Project Dice and Slice for combat data before we can present them off to the council. Hopefully we can get permission to mass produce these new cyber-ninjas to destroy the Avengers."

"Director Stone, if you don't mind me asking, who have you in mind for X-28?" enquired Chaplin.

"April O'Neil. I've got information I acquired from Kurtzman. She'll make an excellent choice for you project, but don't take my word for it." said Director Stone as he proceeded to hand the blood covered file to Chaplin, and leaving him to look through the file.

"She's a mutated human. These Kraang have done some very interesting work. I think I can recreate the process and manipulate subject X-27 and give her similar abilities as project X-26. They will become an even more perfect team." Chaplin called out.

"You can proceed as you wish, Chaplin." Said Director Stone.

"As you wish." Said Chaplin.

Director Stone then left the room as Chaplin turned back to face Karai/X-27 and looks down at his IPAD and starts checking his Facebook page before he looks back up at Karai.

1500 Hours, 23rd September 2013

Roosevelt High School

An Asian female, of Japanese descent, is dressed in black Ninja gear, and has black shoulder length hair. She sees April O'Neil walking with her best friend Irma Langinstein and follows them across the roof tops, listening to everything the two friends are talk about.

"Hey April, did you hear about what happened to News Reporter Jack Kurtzman?" Asked Irma.

"No what happened?" Asked April.

"Someone murdered him in his apartment and tore his place apart." Said Irma.

Just then a MDR mutant transport pulled up, blocking the street and a squad of MDR troopers swarmed around April and Irma. Then drew their weapons at the pair as they are joined by Colonel Edward Kelly and two others. One is a female who is wearing tactical gear and has body armor with her name tag reading Winters. She is also wearing a pair of glasses covering her brown eyes, short Red hair, and captain rank on her uniform. Another male, the same age as the female as well as the same height as the female, has short brown hair in a military style haircut, his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses as well, he has a goatee and his name tag also reads Winters and he a Major rank on his uniform.

"Irma Langstein please put your hands up and come with us." Demanded Colonel Kelly.

"What has she done?" April asked concerned.

"Stay out of is Miss, this doesn't concern you. We are here for Miss Langstein. After a recent blood test has identified as a mutant and we have orders to take this freak in to be processed and determine what her mutant abilities are. We have already spoken with her parents they have signed her over to us. We are now her legal guardians." Colonel Kelly explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm not a mutant!" Irma exclaimed.

"That's what they all say. Your blood test said that you're a mutant and you will be taken into a mutant detention center. We have our orders to use lethal force if needed." Said Colonel Kelly when the female ninja jumps down and heads towards the group, drawing her sword.

"Isn't it a bit early for a Halloween doll?" asked Major Winters.

"If you value your life then you can leave with your lives and without the mutant." Said the woman looking at the Six M.D.R soldiers, Major Winters, Captain Winters, April and Irma, as well as noticing the twins looking at each other, both nodding their heads.

"You think you can survive this freak lover? You brought a sword to gun fight. The winner here is obvious." Said Colonel Stryker only the feel the barrel of his pistol pointed at him and the six MDR soldiers turned their weapons at Major Winter and Captain Winters.

"Simply help my employer deliver the acquiring target, isn't that right Lotus?" asked Major Winters.

"Indeed." Said the female ninja.

"Traitors! You would allow a freak to go free? Whose side are you really on?" Demanded Colonel Kelly

"Oh that's quite simple, our paycheck that is signed by Secretary of Defense Alexander Pierce. He also allowed us to vet our own personnel for our unit and they are all paid by the boss." Captain Winters informed as the MDR soldiers then trained their weapons at Colonel Kelly.

"Take Miss O'Neil and Miss Langstein into the transport. I'm sure they can find a use for them. Search them first for any communication device and toss them." said Major Winters.

"Yes sir." Said one of the MDR soldiers and proceed to remove Irma cellphone and toss it into the street and as another MDR soldier then proceed to search April and finds the Shell-cell and then proceeds to examine it.

"It's just a compact." April tried to convince the MDR soldier.

"Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle." Said the MDR soldier and tosses the Shell-cell into the street landing next to Irma cellphone. He checks her other pocket and finds the folded up fan and toss it into the street as well and then escort Irma and April into the MDR transport as the other MDR soldiers boarded the transport.

Lotus then boards the MDR Transport followed by Captain Winter as Major Winter forces Colonel Stryker to his knees and proceed to execute him. Then puts his weapon in his holster and boards the MDR transport and they drives away from the scene.

Inside the MDR Transports

Irma and April look around the MDR transporter and at the MDR Soldier, Captain Winters, Lotus and Major Winters.

"So you got my message and is the Irma girl a mutant?" Asked Lotus.

"Yes we did and no, we used my sisters DNA change the results to them make it look like she was a mutant, and used the late Colonel Stryker to forcefully take custody of Irma. It was only a matter of time before picking her up of the street with April. You gotta love Facebook, makes kidnapping easy." Said Major Winters with a grin.

"So what does Stone want with April anyway?" Asked Captain Winters.

"No idea but he is paying us a lot of money to deliver her. Who am I to complain when it pays good money?" Lotus asked a rhetorical question.

MDR Transport soon arrives in the underground packing structure of Stone Enterprise building. They are soon joined by Doctor Chaplin, Director Stone.

"Excellent work, please take Miss O'Neil to Doctor Chaplin's lab, he will show you the way and take the other one to the detention level till we find a use for her and the others." Said Director Stone.

"This way please Gentlemen and lady." Said Doctor Chaplin and heads off towards his lad followed by three MDR soldiers and April O'Neil who had her hands cuffed behind her back. They eventually come to the lift and get in and took it up to Doctor Chaplin lab.

Turtles lair

New York Sewer

Raph, Mikey, Leo and Donatello are watching Space Hero while Splinter mediating when a News report interrupts the program by a male news:

"We interrupting this program to bring you a special report: Colonel Edward Kelly brother of Senator Robert Kelly, a strong supporter of the mutant registration Act, was by murder while attempted to unregistered a dangerous mutant Irma Langstein. We also believe she has taken a hostage, a fellow Roosevelt High School student April O'Neil. Following the murder of Edward Kelly, the MDR has appointed Captain Carol Winters to take over the operations of the MDR and has deployed that they will be deploying a special kind of new UAV with specialist designed by Stone Enterprise. The mutant detection scope that will search the whole city to find the renegade mutant Irma and her hostage this is Lee Kirby for Channel 3 News." Said the male news reporter the moment Casey Jones enters the lair.

"Hey guys have heard the news about April and Irma? Sum bull about Irma being a mutant but her parents have been turn over to Mutant Response Division." Said Casey.

"What is the Mutant Response Division anyway?" Asked Leo.

"It's a government unit task force that tracks down and captures mutants born people with special powers. They are treated with fear and hatred because of these powers." Said Casey.

"So she has super powers? Does she need a sidekick?" asked Mikey as Raph proceed to smack him in the back of the head.

"Would you focus?" Raph said.

"Donnie see if can you track April's shell cell and let's hope we find them before this Mutant Response Division gets to them first." Said Leo.

"We should be able to track her shell cell from the Shell-raiser. I'll get right on it Leo!" Said Donnie.

Dr. Chaplin lab

April O'Neil nothing but her underwear on, is hooked up to an oxygen mask, has a helmet and a tattoo printed on above her right shoulder: X-28, and the tank is filled with water. Dr. Chaplin looks at his IPAD when Director Stone as he entered the lab.

"How has Miss O'Neil handled the process?" Asked Director Stone.

"We have erased her memories as requested. Once awoken she will believe that X-28 is her sister and that their parents were murdered by a SHIELD unit, when they believed their father was selling classified information to a Hydra. I made them believe that Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye and Natalia Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow were sent to deal with them. The pair killed them left the two to fend for themselves. They eventually were found and taken in by Silver Samurai and trained them to get their revenge." Dr Chaplin gave the report.

"Excellent work Chaplin! Have you been able to manipulate them? To give them mutant abilities as I asked." Enquired Director Stone.

"Yes, through genetic manipulation. I have managed to alter them to give them mutant abilities, and before you ask, Project X-27 has Pyrokinesis ability and Project X-28 has Cryokinesis ability as well as the psychic ability created by Krang in April- I mean project X-28 has given to project X-27. They should be ready for a field test in their exo-suit." Said Doctor Chaplin.

"Perfect! I'll inform the Council of the test of the Cyber Ninja project and I'll have them meet us at our oversea testing field." Said Director Stone.

End of chapter 1


	2. Enter Slice and Dice

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Marvel

The Rise of A Mutate Army

Chapter 2: Enter Slice And Dice

Two Weeks later

Stone Military Testing Site

Afghanistan

Military base has been set up with six army trucks: two Army tanks, a dozen tents, and the the compound being patrolled by a dozen Al Qaeda soldiers armed with AK-47 assault rifle. The military compound is surrounded by a metal chain link fence, watching the compound are a pair of armored suited female ninjas, both have sword on their back in scabbards and has dragon hilts. Watching from a command center is Director Stone; who is wearing his SS style uniform with the Hydra arm band, Doctor Chaplin, Lotus and a number of Hydra board members.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to combat test of Stone Enterprise. New Hydra future weapons plus program Prototype X-27 codename Slice and Prototype X-28 codename Dice will be the future of Stone Enterprise Advance weapons program. We are moving onto a live fire exercise with a squad of Al Qaeda soldiers and one of our Power suits. I can say that you will be very impressed by these prototypes." Director Stone explianed.

"What have you promised them?" Asked Alexander Pierce.

"3.5 million dollars worth of state of the art weapons and equipment. They can defeat our latest weapon plus program, if not they don't get anything. Doctor Chaplin could you begin the test?" Director Stone asked.

"As You wish Director." Said Doctor Chaplin.

With the two female Ninjas

The two female ninjas are continuing to watch the Al Qaeda soldiers patrol the military base compound and proceed look at each other. When beeping comes from their helmets each of them pressed the side of the helmet and the face panel showing their targets.

"You may begin the combat simulation, your mission is to eliminate all hostile targets and recapture the stole power suit, leave no survivers. Is that understood?" Doctor Chaplin asked through the helmet.

"Slice here, we are to eliminate all hostile targets no survivors." Slice repeated drawing her Katana. The female ninja has armour that is made up of the colors Silver and Red.

"Dice here, we are to leave no survivors." Dice repeated drawing her katana as well that is simular to Slice's. The female ninja also has armour made up of silver and Blue panels.

Slice and Dice then proceed to look at each other before pressing a button on their waist, which proceed to activate an optical camouflage like device and the proceed to head toward the military compound. The duo proceed to enter the base and without mercy kill all the Al Qaeda soldiers inside the compound. Both Slice and Dice then put their swords away and turn off their optical camouflage device.

"Impressive as alway Sis." Dice complimented her sister.

"They never stood a chance against us. We shall soon be ready to get revenge against Hawkeye and Black Widow for killing out parents." Slice spat in hatred toward the unpleasant memory.

"They won't see it coming when it's time for us to take our revenge for Mum and Dad." Dice siad.

The pair are soon joined by Director Stone and the others Hydra Council members, which include Dell Rusk, Alexander Pierce, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Madman Hydra and number of other council members that came onto the military compound.

"That was an impressive display. How many of these do you think you can create for us?" A British Hydra council member asked.

"As many as you need. All you need to do is simple supply candidates to undergo Doctor Chaplin process and we'll send them back to you." Director Stone said with a pleasent grin on his face.

"What about those helmets? What are they for?" A Russian Hydra council member asked.

"The helmet has a wide range of tactical mode; it has Nightvision to a Heartbeat sensor. As well as a voice alternating system that allows them disguise their voices at anytime." Doctor Chaplin said.

"What about their weapons? What are they made of?" A Chinese Hydra council member asked.

"We made their swords. They have been forged with combination of Adamantium and Vibranium; that makes their swords unbreakable. Which basically makes them unstoppable when Dr Chaplin has been able to give them mutant abilities." Director Stone said.

"What are these mutant abilities anyway?" The Japanese Hydra council asked.

" Slice, X-27, has Pyrokinesis and Dice, X-28, has Cryokinesis which makes them even more deadly and with your permission I would like to mass produce them for the coming overall plan to conquer the world." Director Stone siad.

"You may proceed." Alexander replied.

The Hydra council members then depart the military compound, eventually it left Director Stone, Doctor Chaplin, Lotus, Slice and Dice behind at the military compound.

"Pack up Doctor Chaplin, we are returning to the states to begin project X-29." Director Stone said.

"What do you want us to do with the remains?" asked one of the stone security guards.

"Why don't I really care. Just toss them in a damn landfill with the rest of them. Hell for all I care, you can torch the damn site." Director Stone said.

"As you wish." said four Stone Security guards in unison as Director Stone, Dice, Slice, Lotus and Dr Chaplin are heading towards a Quinjet, boarding it, starting the engine of the vehicle and taking off from the Stone Testing Site.

One Day later

A Kraang facility

Slice and Dice are looking over a Kraang facility, in the distance they can see the turtles are also watching the same facility. The pair looked at each other and drew their swords, a number of UAVs hover over the facility recording everything happening inside the compound.

"Slice and Dice, your mission is to eliminate the hostile targets in the area and deploy smoke when all hostile targets are eliminated." Director Stone said.

"Understood, Commander." Slice and Dice said in unison.

"You want to lead the way sister? You are behind me in kills after all." Dice teased.

"What are you talking? Last time I checked we each have 45 kills each." Slice replied.

"Tell you what, whoever kills the most this time, gets to lead the next mission." Dice said.

"We have a deal sister. After you." Slice said.

Dice jumps down into the Kraang facility and proceeds to activate her optical camouflage. She is soon joined by Slice who also activates her optical camouflage and make their way through to destroy the Kraang soldiers, in which the turtles are watching.

"We have to help stop those female ninjas. The Kraang, they don't stand a chance." Leo said.

"It's the Kraang Leo, let the two women at it. Let them stop the Kraang, we could use help like that." Raph said.

"No, we need to stop them! They could be after the mutagen, Raphael! We need stop them before they manage to steal even a sample of it." Leo said making a point.

"I still think we should be searching for April. She's been missing for two weeks. Kirby says the police have called off the search for her and Irma, and Raph, Leo has appoint. They are slaughtering the Kraang, seems the Shredder has turned on the Kraang. They could be stealing the mutagen to create an army of mutants. " Donatello conversed.

"I wonder what I should call them?" Mickey pondered as Raph proceed to smack the back of his head.

"Would it kill you to stay focus?" Raph demanded.

The turtles made their way to Kraang facility, across the roof tops while Slice and Dice killed more Kraang soldiers. Soon the Turtles reach and enter the Kraang compound, they see that the compound littered with robot watched Slice and Dice kill them remaining Kraang, then the female Ninja deactivate the Optical camouflage device and face the ninjas.

"Who are you working for?" Leonardo once he realized that the females do not work for the Shredder.

"None of your business freak, all you need to know is they have something our boss wants, and sent us to secure it, is't that right dear Sister?" Slice asked.

"Indeed. The more people we kill the better prepared we will be to kill Hawkeye and Black widow and avenge our parents death." Dice revealed.

"If you get in our bosses path then you will meet the same fate as those that cross us, which is death, unless you decide to join us." Slice offered.

"No, We won't and we can't let you take the mutagen to your boss. We will stop you." said Leonardo

"That's a really shame. I guess we'll have to kill you, don't you agree Sister?" Slice asked.

"Indeed. They could have helpped us to get our revenge against SHIELD but I guess we shall have to give them to a painful death." Dice said.

Slice and Dice charged at the Turtles. Leonardo and Slice keep clashing swords eventually Slice breaks both of Leonardo katana before delivering a kick that knocks him back. Raphael goes on the offensive against Slice, who keeps dodging his attacks.

"You should get yourself some real weapons, those are more like toys." Slice mocked as she blocks almost knocking one of Raphael's sai from his hand.

"You are really getting on my nerves, but don't worry I'm skilled with these." Raphael said continuing on the offensive but Slice continued to block the attacks. Raphael traps Slice's Katana and tries to break her sword but breaks his Sais instead. She then punches him the face and knocks Raphael out cold, and looks over to see Dice is fighting with Donatello and Michelangelo. Donatello swings his bo staff which Dice sliced through it with her Katana before delivering a kick to his face, knocking the wind out of him. Michelangelo throws a smoke bomb to the floor and creates a large smoke cloud.

"Your Ninja tricks won't save you." Dice said as her target scope turns heat vision, she proceeds to locate him as he launches a Kusarigama at her. She uses her cytokinesis to create an ice wall which cause the blade freeze in the icewall. Donatello starts to come across as Michelangelo starts to attack Dice with nunchucks, which she keeps dodging and eventually delivers a kick to Michelangelo which knocks him into a parked van, knocking him out. Donatello sees an opening and draws his Naginata and starts attacks Dice who keeps dodging the attacks.

"Are you even trying to hit me?" Dice teased as she meet the blade of the Naginata with her sword blade.

"Why are you doing this?" Donatello asked as he swung another blow of his Naginata which again clash with Dice's Katana.

"Oh you know, the usually revenge we want revenge for our parents death. They were murdered by SHIELD, and forced us to live on the streets stealing to survive. People looked down on you because your dirt, because one of your parents was an american GI who married a Japanese woman. We will make them all pay for what they put us through." Dice explained.

"It won't ever bring them back. No matter what you do, it won't bring them back." Donatello said.

"Tell me something, would you not avenge someone you love who was murdered? Those responsible deserve to die and we have the power to get our revenge." Dice replied as she blocks another blow from Donatello Naginata, which causes his Naginata blade end to snap against Dice sword blade then points her sword to Donatello throat.

Slice walks over to Dice and she looks at her Donatello, looks at the pair and his brothers and watches as Slice puts her sword away.

"Sister I really had fun with these guys. Maybe we should spare them for another great warm up. We need someone we can spare with to prepare us for when we kill Hawkeye and Black widow." Slice said.

"I really think you have a point sister. They were fun." Dice said as she puts her sword away. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo regroup with Donatello and looks at the two female ninjas before the Turtles flee.

Slice throws a smoke grenade and a large orange cloud of smoke forms as three Quinjets with Stone Enterprise crafts lands at the Kraang facility. Soldiers leave the Quinjets, they proceed to collect the Kraang exo skeletons and take them inside one of the Quinjets. They proceed to collect a number crate with the Foot Clan and TCRI symbol, and take them aboard of one of the Quinjets. Slice and Dice get into another Quinjet and depart.

Sewer

Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo are making their way through the sewer towards their lair.

"Just who are they and who are they working for if not the Shredder?" Leonardo asked.

"Who knows? We might have a new villain on our handsm but they do have some serious tech and strong weapons to break Leonardo and Raphael weapons with ease. Not to mention what the other one did: creating a wall of ice to freeze Mickey Kusarigama in it. She could be one of those mutants." Donatello explained.

"Maybe we should call her Icegirl girls sisters." Michelangelo said with excitement.

"That is just stupid." Raphael said rolling his eyes.

"What would you call them then?" Michelangelo asked.

Quinjets have land on the runaway. Inside the 34th floor of the Stone Enterprise scientist and stone security guards unload the TCRI branded crates. They are soon joined by Director Stone, as he opens one of the crates and removes a vial of mutagen.

"If the stories are true about what the late Krutzman wrote, this can mutate anyone exposed into a new creature. I think we should test to see what we can create. Start with prisoner 001; is that understood? Take these TCRI stuff to Doctor Chaplin. It's time to start X-29." Director Stone said.

"Yes Director." One of the Scientist said.

End of chapter 2.


	3. The Kingpin and the Foot Part 1

thanks to Beta reader: DarkAAlex

2100 Hours, 15th October 2013

Dr Chaplins lab

Two Stone security guards escort Irma into a large containment unit and they locked her in the room as Doctor Chaplin proceeds to examine the vials of mutagen. He picks up a vial and walks over to the containment unit that Irma is contained in. She looks at Slice and Dice guarding the only entrance to Doctor Chaplin lab.

Director Stone and Lotus entered the lab as Doctor Chaplin prepared to use the Kraang mutagen on Irama.

"Has the live feed been sent up to the other Hydra Operation? I want them to see first hand what this stuff can do." Said Director Stone.

"Yes Director. I took the liberty of setting up a wireless feed to all Hydra council members, they will witness the creation of X-29." Said Doctor Chaplin as he loaded the mutagen into a compartment to prepare to spray the mutagen on Irama.

"My fellow Hydra Council members, I have recently acquired a powerful mutagen that can mutate anything it comes into contact with. We are about to demonstrate the process on the test subject X-29. You may begin when you are ready Doctor." Said Director Stone.

"Right away." Said Doctor Chaplin while starting the machine. It sprayed the mutagen on the girl and everybody on the screen starts to watch her mutate to into a creature she was that a dark scaled like green dragon wearing the tattered remains of her clothes.

"My present to you X-29, codename Quarry. She, once given combat training, will too control and command the mutant army to victory." Said Director Stone.

"How much of the stuff do you have to create an army of these creature?" Asked Alexander.

"Enough to breed an army of them and I shall have my chief scientists work to make more of this stuff and make it even stronger than before. On another note, we also have recruits and have my personal bodyguard Lotus Blossum, so that when the time is right Slice and Dice will take control of the army and lead them to victory. And with our agents in the Mutant Response Division we will have enough forces to create our own team of villains to face the avengers and the growing threat that comes from the Foot clan and those loyal to the Kingpin." Said Director Stone.

**Elsewhere at the same time**

**Warehouse District, Midtown, New York City**

Shredder, Fishface, Razar and two new mutated creatures, a rhino and warthog, are meeting with Tombstone and Hammerhead inside a warehouse.

"The Kingpin is glad you could make it with us to discuss our terms." Said Tombstone.

"What are his terms?" Asked Shredder getting to the point.

"The boss wants eighty percent of Purple Dragons protection collected by your people and he will allow them to continue to operate in his city. It not up for negotiation the Kingpin controls the crime across New York and you will have to play ball like everybody else. He also has information on your apprentices and who kidnapped her." Replied Hammerhead.

"If I agree to your demands, who has taken her?" Demanded The Shredder and Wilson Fisk walks out of the shadows.

"They are members of an international terrorist group known as Hydra. They have been trying to take over the world since World War Two. Former Nazi scientist group that separated from them to try and seize power and conquer the world if not for actions of Captain America, they would have toppled the USA and Europe in matter of months. The leader of the cell that took Karai is Eric Stone, the Director of Stone Enterprise, is a mutant with Super strength while his chief scientist Doctor Chaplin, who is a technopath, and his bodyguard and personal assistant slash assassin Lotus Blossum, a mutant with teleporting abilities. I have reason to believe that he also has Captain Carol Winters and her twin brother Christopher on his side using the MDR to pick up test subjects for his experiments." Said The Kingpin.

"How could you possible know this?" Asked Fishface.

"Its simple I make it my business to know what happens in my city. If you're going to go up against them, you'll need some much stronger super-soldiers to go up against whatever Hydra is planning then what you currently have in your service. I can help you to acquire such powerful weapons, but first thing first, we need to discuss things, shall we?" Asked the Kingpin.

"Indeed, what do you have in mind?" Asked the Shredder.

"I figured you would see things my way. I need your help dealing with a troublesome wall crawler that needs to learn to mind his own business and stay out of my operatives. Then I shall help you deal with the Hydra that took your apprentice. Do we have a deal?" Asked Kingpin.

"We have a deal. We shall deal with your problem if you help me to deal with some troubles of my own. A few turtles and their master have been a prolem of mine for years." Said The Shredder.

"I think we can come to some kind of arrangement on that. You will need to steal something from the ESU science campus labs and it's storage vault. I want everything they have belonging to doctor Curt Connors. Tombstone and Hammerhead will assist you." Said Kingpin.

"Sure thing Boss." Said Hammerhead.

"Razar, you and Fishface take Rocksteady and Bebop with them and acquire the stuff for the Kingpin." Said The Shredder.

Hammerhead, Tombstone, Razar, Fishface, Rhino creature and warthog creatures leave the warehouse, leaving behind Kingpin and The Shredder inside the warehouse.

Elsewhere at the same time

Time Square

Spiderman is battling Hydro man in the middle of Times Square. The police are keeping a good distance from the battling by keeping civilian away. Hydro man launches a torrent blast of water which Spiderman easily dodges the blast destroyed a shop window.

"Oh man, I'm going to get the blame for that." Said Spiderman.

"You are getting on my last nerve wall crawler. You won't stop me becoming members of the big time." Said Hydro-man as he fires two more jets of water which hits a Neo light and front of a pizza shops.

"I'm sure you would make a fine window washer or wait… I'm sure you will make an excellent car washer, hell I'm sure restaurants would love to hire a dishwasher that comes with his own water or a street cleaner." Said Spiderman.

"You are really trying my patient insect." Shouted Hydro man as he blast a jet of water after a jet of water at Spiderman who kept dodge and invertly destroying more building including a Daily Bugle news stand.

"For one thing, it's arachnid and look now there Jameson Front page: Spiderman the menace takes it out Bugle for speaking the truth while Hydro-man helps." Said Spiderman.

"Would you stand still so I can kill you!" Order Hydroman.

"Sorry I can't do that. I like living, I have lots of friends that count on me like my girlfriend. I had to cancel a date to come here, besides it gives me a chance to try out my new web shoot upgrade. I call them shock shooters." Said Spiderman and fired one of his web shoot and web line connects to Hydroman chest and proceed to shock him which cause Hydroman to pass out.

A SHIELD transport arrives on scene and lands in the middle of the street. Four SHIELD agents bring out a containment unit, they proceed to put Hydroman into the containment unit as Spiderman swings by as it's taken aboard the SHIELD transport.

2200 Hours

Mary Jane Watson is carrying her bag over her left shoulder as she is walking across the Empire State University when she notices her roommate and best friend Gwen Stacy leaving the Campus lab carrying her school bag over her right shoulder.

"I thought you had a date with Peter tonight?" Asked Gwen.

"I did but we had to postpone it to Friday night after Jameson called telling him that a new supervillain called Hydro man was attacking Time Square and wanted picture after the eventually team of that menace Spiderman, as Jameson calls him. Well, it gives me a chance to practice for my rehearse for next month's performance of Romeo and Juliet. Director has his choice its down to his final me and another girl." Said Mary Jane

"I hope you get the part, you're very talented. So when should you hear if you got the part?" Asked Gwen.

"End of the week or begin of next. So are you and jerk Harry still not talking? I can't believe he brought his new girlfriend to your birthday party. Basically dumping you on your birthday." Said MJ.

"He been trying to get back with me since last week, after telling me he ended his relationship with Lily Hollister. He's trying to blame it on the Goblin Green or his father death or becoming CEO of Oscorp chemicals but I'm not having it." Said Gwen.

"Being a free agents is more suited for you Gwen, till you find Mister right." Said Mary Jane as she notices Gwen searching her trousers pockets and then her jacket pockets.

"Oh shoot. I forgot my cellphone. I must have left it in my locker or on my work station." Said Gwen.

"Where are you going Gwen?" Asked Mary Jane.

"It take five minutes. I pop back and I'll meet you back at apartment." Said Gwen.

"Its ok. I'll go with you and help you look for it." Said MJ.

"You left your set of keys in the apartment didn't you MJ?" Asked Gwen.

"Yes, I was in a rush this morning. With double science I just forgot to pick them up, it didn't help I overslept as well." Said Mary Jane.

Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey reenter the ESU science building and walk through the building eventually coming to Gwen's work station to search for her cellphone. When they find her cellphone next her work station monitor, she puts it into her trousers pocket. Just then a noise can be heard coming from main laboratory area of the science building.

"We should call your dad Gwen, tell him someone trying to break into lab." Said Mary Jane as she and Gwen went to check it out.

Gwen is scrolling through her contact list and called her dad numbers but it went straight to voicemail and she left message before calling 911 and told them someone was breaking into the lab. As they looked around they saw Razar, Fishface Rhino creature, warthog creature, Hammerhead, Five mobsters, Tombstone are searching through filing cabinets throwing unwanted files to the floor. The police dispatcher said that a squad car was being deployed and that she should find a place to hide till the police arrived, she then ends the cellphone call.

"Remind me again Rocksteady, what are we looking for again wasn't paying attention." Asked warthog Creature wearing tatty jeans, black boots and red leather jacket and had a purple Mohawk.

"Bebop was you paying attention? I think he said something gene enhanced bugs or something." Said Rhino creature wearing a tatty pair of jungle combat trouser, army boots, a green vest which threw a file to floor reach ready Cross Genetic Species experiments by Dr Richard Parker.

Tombstone finds a file which read Genetically Enhanced Spiders by Dr Curt Connors and looks through the files, just then they group hear a cell phone ring from outside the lab Tombstone looks over to Hammerhead.

"Check it out." Said Tombstone.

Hammerhead heads out and eventually he returned to the lab dragging in Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson and shoved them to the ground and the pair look around.

"Well if its Stacy brat. What are you doing snooping around here with your girlfriend?" Demanded Tombstone in a playful tone.

"I only came back looking for my cell-phone. We didn't see anything that my dad will believe me about. Like who would believe a humanoid Rhino, Warthog, Dog, a walking fish with mechanical legs working with Kingpin lieutenants?" Said Gwen.

"Yeah right, what are we going to do with them?" Asked Razar.

"I shall we kill them Boss." Said Hammerhead as he shove Mary Jane and Gwen to the floor. They are surrounded by files that are guarded by two Mobsters aim weapons at the back of their heads.

Tombstone dials a number on his cellphone, eventually the Kingpin voice comes on the other end.

_"Do you have the files I requested Tombstone?" Asked Kingpin._

_"Yes boss we have the file on Oz Enhance Spider, we also have Stacy brat she was working late in the labs she with her girlfriend. What shall we do with them?" Asked Tombstone._

_"I want a message sent to Stacey that he needs to start playing ball with us. So deal with it the best way you see fit Tombstone." Said Kingpin._

_"I understand boss, it shall be taken care of boss." Said Tombstone and then proceed to end the phone call and looks to Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacey._

"Tie them up." Order Tombstone as some of the goons tied computer wires around there hands and feet and moved them against a table, which had two vials of Mutagen standing up on it. They looked around as three mobsters, started pouring petrol around the lab covering the files and lab equipment. Eventually three petrol cans were empty.

Razar, Fishface, Rocksteady Bebop, Hammerhead, Tombstone and the five mobster left the lab area. Tombstone looks back into the lab and removes a lighter and lights it and simply throws it into the lab and its proceed to ignite the petrol.

Across New York City

Spiderman is web swing through New York city, when he looks towards the location of ESU campus and notices the large smoke cloud bellowing into the night sky and starts swings towards the location. As night skies is filled with the sounds of police and fire engine sirens.

'Oh god that smoke is coming from Empire State University' He thought as he continued to web swing toward Empire State University after a few minutes Spiderman arrives at the Campus ground.

See firefighters tackling the fire that has engulfed the ESU campus building while News-crews being kept at bay back NYPD officers.

Captain Stacy is heading up the command post and looks over blueprints of the lay-out of the building Spiderman lands on the roof of the Fire command post.

"Thank god you're here Spiderman. We believe that two people are still trapped inside but the Fire Captain says it's to dangerous to go inside the lab to search for them. I need to know if you would take point." Asked Captain Stacy.

"Who inside captain Stacy?" Asked Spiderman.

"My daughter and her roommate Mary Jane. She and Gwen had gone back for her cell-phone when Gwen witnesses someone breaking into the lab. Some clowns monster costume, two high ups in the kingpins criminal empire Hammerhead and Tombstone. We have been unable contact them since fire alarms triggered and takes this radio." Said Captain Stacy.

"I'm on it Captain Stacy I'll find them." Said Spider Man as he web swings towards the roof of the ESU campus science building for entering the building

'Be careful Peter.' Thought Captain Stacey as he watches the firefighters continue to fight the fire.

End of Chapter.

please help to me do decide what to mutate Gwen and MJ into


	4. The Kingpin and the Foot Part 2

Thanks to my beta reader: DarkAAlex

Chapter 4: The Kingpin of Crime Part 2

Inside the burning science lab

Spiderman starts to look around the burning building. He sees the filing cabinets open and continues looking around the burning labs and soon finds two broken cell-phone smashed against the wall.

"Mary Jane, Gwen can you hear me its Spiderman. I'm here to help you!" Shouts Spiderman as he continues to move around the burning labs, and eventually comes across a table and in front of the table are four piece of keyboard cable and empty vials of Kraang mutagen split across the table there were computer cords. He continues to search the burning room and uses the radio to make contact with Fire command center.

"Captain Stacy can you hear me? Spidey here, I've search the whole lab and I can't find them." Said Spiderman as he continued to search the burning lab.

"Come back Spiderman, the fire department is saying it's becoming out of control. You need to get out of there." Ordered Captain Stacey.

"No, I have to find them. They must be somewhere inside the lab." Replied Spiderman as he continues to search the burning lab and starts to become overcome the toxic fumes of the burning smoke.

"Please, don't be a fool Spider Man. The fire will soon overcome you by the smoke you need to get out of there." Order Captain Stacey over the radio as continues to be come by the smoke.

"Mary Jane, Gwen can you hear me?!" Shouted Spiderman as he is drops one knee. He then proceed to fire a web line to the open skylight and pulls himself out of the building. He then drops to his knees lifting his mask up to get some oxygen before web swing to the fire command center and is quickly meet by Captain Stacey, Paramedic Jane Foster and the Fire chief.

"Are you Ok Spiderman?" Asked Paramedic Jane Foster.

"Yeah. I am so sorry, I couldn't find your daughter Captain Stacey." Said Spiderman as Jane Foster helps to put an oxygen mask and sits him down in the back of an Ambulance.

"Please, don't blame yourself Spider-man. You tried your best and there is a good chance they did escape. We'll find them once the fire is under control." Said Captain Stacey.

Spiderman then started to web swing away from the scene as the fire department final gets the fire under control and crime scene tech proceed to process the ESU science lab.

Turtles lair

Donatello is continuing work on something in his lab while Mickey is working in the kitchen making another pizza, as Leonardo and Master Splinter are both mediating, and Raphael is busy punching a punching bag.

"We need to two female Kunoichi and find out who they are working for and how they discovered about the kraang mutagen instead of hiding down here." Said Raphael as he punches the bag across the room.

"They kicked our butt hard last time Raphael. What can we possible do to stop them? We need to go after the Kraang. They know where April is they must have taken her help the Shredder get his revenge on Master Splinter." Said Donatello.

"I'm sick of you and this whole April and Her friend Irma were kidnapped by the Kraang. If they had your stupid crush they would have taken over by now. I'm telling you we should track down the Slice and Dice duo and discover who they are working for the hard way." Said Raphael.

"What would that accomplish Raphael? We couldn't even match their blades, to which are unbreakable. We won't stand a chance, we need to discover something to destroy their weapons." Said Donatello as Raphael storms past him.

"Where are you going?" Asked Leonardo.

"I'm going out for some air. Got a problem with that?" Demanded Raphael and then proceed to storms out of the lair.

"What did I miss?" Asked Mickey as he sits down on the sofa and turns on the television, catching the tail end of news report of battle Time Square Between Hydroman and Spiderman. A news report starts playing of Terrorist attack on ESU campus and the possible murder of Two ESU Students at being blamed on a freak in Halloween costume of a bad Twilight werewolf costume and freakish fish creature.

"Razar and Fishface." Said Leonardo

"Why would Razar and Fishface attack ESU science building? They already have a Baxter Stockman working for them, why attack ESU campus. We should contact Raphael and have him meet us at the ESU campus." Asked Donatello.

"No, we should let him cool off first. What's the worse he can do?" Said Leonardo.

"What, you mean alone or with Casey?" Asked Mickey.

"For once he has a point Leo. We should call him before he cause problems" Said Donatello.

Two Hours later

Raphael and Casey Jones are chasing three Kraang drones across the New York City landscape heading towards an abandon building in Hells Kitchen, the three Kraang entered the abandon building.

"What could they possible want in that building its been abandon for two months. Fisk Industries are set to tear it down and rebuild it as luxury apartment complex." Said Casey.

"No idea, but I plan to find out. It will get us a lead to finding April's location. Anything to get Donnie from complaining all the time about her disappearance and that they aren't even looking for her." Said Raphael as he and Casey Jones make to the roof of the abandon complex. They notice a surveillance camera stationed over the roof access door and a security panel controlling access to the abandon building.

Just then the pair can hear alarms sound coming from inside the building. Casey Jones and Raphael looked at each other.

"Looks like Stealth's out the question. We should see what the Kraang are up to anyway." Said Raphael and proceed to destroy using his Sai. He destroys the security panel and the pair entered the building.

Elsewhere at the same time

Across the street from the abandon building are Luke Cage and his Ironfist. They see the three Kraang Droids enter the abandon building while Raphael and Casey Jones jump onto the roof of the abandon building.

"Tell me I saw that Danny, a humanoid turtle and that's not the strangest things I have ever seen in this town." Asked Luke.

"Indeed my friend, it would seem we both did see a giant turtle. So it would seem that SHIELD intel is right about this place being a lab of something. You want to do this the stealth route or the direct route?" Asked Ironfist looking at the front door.

"You know me Danny, the direct route is the quickest way and it will allow me to get back, help Jessica to paint and decorate the nursery. Just remember to get Doreen to send the bill for doing Avengers business, Think we should mark it to Hill or Fury?" Said Luke.

"Fury." Said Luke and Ironfist both.

Ironfist and Luke Cage walk towards the front door of the abandon apartment complex building. Ironfist starts meditating and charging up his Chi and stands in front of the door. He unleashes a powerful attack that knocks the door down, the Hero for Hire then enters the Apartment complex.

"Real subtle Danny." Said Luke.

"You did say the direct approach Luke and this is the direct approach." Said Ironfist.

With Casey and Raphael

"How is Donnie anyway?" Asked Casey.

"Still broken up and continuing to focus his efforts on finding April. He still believes the squids took her so the Shredder could use her as bait to get us and Master Splinter." Said Raphael.

"And you don't?" Asked Casey.

"I don't know, what I do know is that I want to find who Slice and Dice are work for and how they know about the Kraang mutagen. They need to be stop before doing anything with the stuff but now we have play the waiting game." Said Raphael.

"So these the people that are giving the boss a hard time." Asked Rocksteady.

"I think one looks like a giant tortoise and that the human helping them." Said Beebop.

Raphael looks at the Bebop and Rocksteady blocking their path and aims Kraang energy weapons at them they are soon joined by Hammerhead.

"The Boss was right that you would follow the Kraang into a trap. I guess you aren't the smart ones of your group." Said Hammerhead.

"What are you supposed to be anyway, a bad Al Capone cosplay?" Asked Raphael.

"Funny haven heard that one before they call me Hammerhead, Lieutenant in the Boss criminal Empire." Said Hammerhead aiming his Tommygun at Raphael, who quickly throws one of his sais, tooking his weapon and sticks it to the wall.

"You really think I need that to beat you up? I shall show you why they call me Hammerhead." He said and lower his head and charges at Raphael, ramming into his chest and he is set flying across the abandon hallway.

"You knuckleheads deal with hockey nut, I take the turtle." Said Hammerhead.

"Sure, we can handle this clown." Said Rocksteady and Bebop taking Casey Jones into another room.

Casey Jones swings a baseball bat, which is simple knocked out of his hands by Rocksteady, and then snapped in half.

"What else you got pal?" Asked Rocksteady, as Casey proceed swing a hockey stick, which is blocked and pulled out of his hand. Then he notices Ironfist and his left hand is glowing.

"Hey, what's that's behind you?" Asked Casey.

"You think I'm stupid to fall for that?" Asked Rocksteady.

"I wish. A man once said that you should always pick on someone your own size." Said Ironfist.

This cause Rocksteady to turn to face Ironfist and his glowing left hand and proceed to watch Ironfist hit him. The power unleashed sends Rocksteady flying through the wall and is knocked out as Ironfist turns to attack and deliver and knock out blow Bebop and knocks him.

"Are you ok kid?" Asked Ironfist.

"Yeah, I'm fine my buddy's going to need help. Someone in an Al Capone suit slammed him across half way." Said Casey.

"Don't worry kid. Powerman can handle flat top." Said Ironfist just then Hammerhead comes smashing through the wall followed by Luke Cage and Raphael. Hammerhead staggers on his feet.

"That's all you got Powerman? Spiderman hits hard then you." Asked Hammerhead still staggering on his feet. Luke Cage walked over to him and cracks his knuckles and deliver a knockout blow to Hammerhead.

"Don't ever call me Powerman, the name Luke Cage." Said Luke as he looks around at the knocked out Rocksteady and Bebop. He proceeds to look at Casey and Raphael and then points at Casey.

"So, who was that guy in the bad Al Capone cosplay reject?" Asked Raphael.

"Hammerhead, one of Kingpin lieutenants former member Saint family till Punisher killed Howard Saint, and critically injured forcing him to have an Adamantium plate inserted on Kingpins order, who used Punisher to take control of the remains of the Saint family businesses. Then took control of the gangs expect the Purple Dragons. I don't know Rhino and Warthog creature, they're new to me but guessing on the gang tats the Warthog he a member of Purple Dragons not sure of the Rhino seems ex military." Said Luke.

"What about the Kraang, Raph. We should search for them." Said Casey.

"Most likely they've been used as a decoy to get us to follow them here to kill us." Said Raphael.

"It seems strange that Hammerhead would be here in an abandon building with two creatures, and have a building with state of the art security system to guard the place. There has to be a reason for it, the only place we didn't check was the basement interested in a little team." Asked Luke.

"Yeah, so who are you guys anyway?" Asked Raphael.

"Luke Cage, this Daniel Rand, alias Ironfist, we are the Heroes for Hire." said Luke.

Elsewhere

Bunker

Inside a state of the art lab, three Kraang soldiers are working on a humanoid Alligator Snapping Turtle creation, which is wearing tattered clothes while they are being watched by Tombstone and Razar.

"Kraang is the project ready to destroy our enemies?" Asked one of the Kraang Drones.

"Yes Kraang. The creature ready to destroy our enemy is ready." Said a second Kraang.

"Indeed Kraang, it will be glorious see it destroy our enemies Kraang." Said the first Kraang.

"They're talking is getting on our bloody nerve." Asked Tombstone.

"Oh tell me about it. As long as they get our master new more powerful mutants, then we can put up with them. So was there subject anyway?" Said Rahzar.

"Steranko, he thought to betray us. His sister now leads his army in serving the Kingpin giving him the Russian connection. Figured he would use him for this experiment of the Shredder. A lesson Rahzar, don't betray The Kingpin it won't end well. The Kingpin won't just kill you, he will kill your whole family." Said Tombstone and looks over to the video camera and notice Luke Cage, Ironfist, Raphael and Casey Jones.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Razar.

"Looks like we have company. Seems Hammerhead and the others failed to stop our guest, looks like we'll have to clean up their mess. See we have a giant turtle with them seems the Kraang did what they were supposed to. Draw these oversized turtles here mind only one of them." Said Tombstone.

"Don't under estimate even one of them is as skilled as all of them together." Said Rahzar.

"Trust me, they have encounter a metahuman threat like me before." Said Tombstone, as he walked to the bunker door panel and opened the door. "You coming or what?" He asked followed by Rahzar and the door is closed behind him.

Luke Cage, Ironfist, Casey Jones and Raphael are meet outside the underground bunker by Tombstone and Rahzar.

"Who's the over stuff flea ball friend?" Asked Luke looking directly at Rahzar.

"A Former celebrity martial arts Chris Bradford, becoming exposed to an alien mutagen that turned him into mutant then got exposed to second mutagen and become like he does. Now he's pretty tough and hits hard." Said Raphael.

"Don't worry, I hit harder, a lot harder." Said Luke as Rahzar starts charging at him he simple punching him the stomach knocking him backward, while looking over at Tombstone in a fist fight with Raphael, Ironfist and Casey Jones, who smacks a hockey across his head breaking on impact.

"What the hell are you made off?" Asked Casey.

"None of your damn business kid." Said Tombstone and proceed to punch him in the chest knocking the wind out as Ironfist deliver one of his powerful punches that knocks him backwards causing him to stagger, which gives Raphael an opening and moves in close and delivers two punches to his chest, followed by an uppercut, which continued to stagger before Ironfist delivers a knockout blow to Tombstone.

While Luke Cage after dodging a number of attacks quickly delivers a number of powerful punches, which knocksout Rahzar, Ironfist. Raphael helps Casey Jones to his feet.

"That felt like I went round with a bulldozer. Who was that guy anyway?" Asked Casey.

"That was Tombstone, a Kingpin enforcer and a metahuman with superhuman strength, Stamina, durability, and endurance." Said Luke.

"It felt like it when he punches me in the chest. So what now?" Asked Casey.

Just then the door opened to the street bunker and an Alligator Snapping Turtle creature left the bunker and blocks their path to the hidden lab.

"Friend of yours by any chance, brother or anything?" Asked Luke.

"No, never seen this guy before." Said Raphael.

"Figure you say that." Said Luke.

"Tokka smash." Said the creature speaking with a thick Russian accent as it made it way towards them.

End of Chapter


End file.
